Dammi Solo Un Colpo al Notte
by MuseLover99
Summary: When you've been shutting away from others, how long does it take to open up again? Lovino Vargas wants nothing more than to stay inside his "shell" but when he enters his Sophomore year at World Academy things change. All Lovino wants in life is for someone to 'just give him a shot at the night'. Will Antonio Carriedo be the one who sees Lovino's inner self?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey everyone, MuseLover99 here! :D Well this is it, my very first Hetalia fanfic! I'm excited and a bit nervous about posting this story. I really hope that whoever reads this enjoys it. :)  
****Okay so, this story takes place in modern time and the story begins on August 5, 2013 in California. Human names will be used since this story is an AU. Even though the story revolves around Spain and Romano there will be other pairings. I haven't paired everyone up yet and if you have a couple that you want to see together just PM me and I'll see what I can do. There might be a few OCs but you'll probably end up liking them. ;D I might not update very often but please bare with me, I'll try whenever I can! :o  
Hm, anything else? Oh yes, reviews and nice comments always bring a smile to my face. :)  
Okay that's enough of this AN. xD I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, I wish I did though. :P  
Enjoy~**

* * *

**Prologue...**

"You bring death, and destruction to all that you touch."  
No. That's a lie, I won't believe such words! It was an accident dammit!

"Why can't you sleep with someone who'll protect you?"  
I didn't want to fall in lo...love! It happened okay! But now she's gone, just like the rest of them.

"I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried."  
God, why can't the world leave me alone? I shouldn't be allowed to love anything or anyone. Why should I? So I can destroy your life? What? End my life so I can stop hurting others? Trust me, I've thought about that before. But if I did do that then who will-

"Fratello, are you almost done? I have to use the bathroom!"

"No, I'm changing in here dammit! Go downstairs idiota!"

"Okay, sorry fratello."

You see, the reason I live is to protect my brothers. Without me they can't survive. No matter how much they love me I cannot love them back. If I get too close I might destroy them, ruin their lives. Protecting someone is one thing, loving someone is another.

* * *

**Chapter 1- **

"Ah finally awake I see." The old man snorted the minute I walked in the kitchen.

Rolling my eyes I answer back, "I've been awake! I was just getting ready in the bathroom you jerk!"

"Lovino, watch your mouth young man!"

"Alright Nonno, whatever." Releasing a breath of annoyance I take a seat on the nearest chair. Nonno set a plate of eggs and bacon on the table, pushing it towards me.

"Shouldn't you be gone?" I ask, grabbing the fork that was an inch away from my hand. "Don't you have to open the school or something?"

Nonno turned away from the stove and faced me. "If I leave now then who will drive you boys to school?"

Again, I roll my eyes at the man before me. "Fratello and I are old enough to walk to school."

"Yes I know, but what about Romeo?"

"What about 'Romeo'?"

Speak of the devil.

"Ah bambino! I was telling your brother that I'll be driving you three boys to school." Romeo gave Nonno an excited nod and took a seat across from me. He flashed me a grin which I ignored.

"I can't wait to meet all the pretty girls." Romeo chattered away as Nonno served him breakfast. "I love the girls with brown hair and long legs!" I glanced at Nonno and saw him chuckling. What the fuck?! A little kid shouldn't be talking like this and yet Romeo does.

Romeo, 13- fucking years old and one heck of a ladies man. This kid has had more girlfriends thank I have and he's only 13! Fuck him and his chick-magnet powers!

"Feliciano, hurry up so you can eat breakfast!" Shouted Nonno as he untied the knot from the apron he wore.

"I'm..." Loud thumps could be heard from above the kitchen ceiling. "Ve... Ah, I'm coming!" Another loud thump echoed the house and soon you could hear Feliciano running down the stairs. My fratello entered the kitchen looking like crap. His brown hair sticking out several places, besides _that _curl. His face was pink and flustered from running around. He wasn't even fully dressed yet! The belt of his pants was still unbuckled, collar of his shirt sticking up and his tie was hanging lifeless around his neck. What a loser!

"Morning everyone. Sorry for being late Nonno." Feliciano rambled on, his eyes becoming watery.

"Don't worry Feli, just eat your breakfast and we'll be on our way." After that Nonno exited the room, leaving Feliciano, Romeo and I alone.

"We should make a bet." Romeo began. Feliciano and I looked at one another. "Let's see who gets a girlfriend first?"

Seriously?

"Ve~ Girlfriend?" Feliciano had a smile planted on his lips.

"Yeah! Whoever gets a girlfriend by the end of the week gets 20 dollari?!"

I slammed my hand on the table. "Control your damn fucking hormones you idiota!" Romeo was immune to my swearing unlike Feli, who flinched when hearing the anger in my tone. Smiling at me, Romeo opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Nonno stepped in the room.

"Ready boys? First day of school starts right now!"

* * *

**And that my children, is where I end this chapter. :) I hope you liked it so far. And yes, I included Seborga because that kid is soooo adorable! ^o^ So tell me what you think by reviewing. ;D  
**

**Translations-**

**Fratello- brother (Italian)**

**Idiota- idiot (Italian)**

**Bambino- child/ baby (Italian)**

**Dollari- dollars (Italian) **

**Oh and if you're wondering what the title means, well it's Italian for 'Just Give Me a Shot at the Night'. Yeah well, I was listening to the song Shot at the Night by The Killers and it hit me! xD Then I asked my friend what she thought and she said it was perfect. So that's the title. :) The quoted phrases in the beginning were songs lyrics and do not belong to me. They belong to the bands Muse and Three Days Grace. ;) Well until next time you Spamano fans xD Thanks for reading! **

**-MuseLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hello everyone, it's me again! :D Yeah, well I'm gonna post up another chapter. Hooray for non-laziness! \^o^/ Okay so let's see, ah well in this chapter we meet new characters. Woah! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 -**

I hate to admit it, but America is a beautiful country. Not as beautiful as Italia but close enough. So many tall, sky high buildings that seem to never end and all the different, unique people sure are sights to ogle. Everyone is pretty much driving foreign cars that they bought from dealerships, except Nonno. My grandfather is driving his 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Nera which was literally bought and brought back from Italy to America. How did he afford such a beauty? No clue.

"Alright Romeo we are here." I snap out of my mindless thoughts and look out the car window. Romeo's school was normal: bar gates that fenced a single, two story building and a decent amount of green grass to run around with a playground. Typical, but different from what you see in the movies. My brother grabbed his backpack and opened the car door. "Va bene, ci vediamo tutti quando torno a casa."

"Romeo speak in English." Nonno replied but Romeo was already running towards the school. That kid needs to listen to Nonno more.

**- (Random Time Skip)-**

World Academy, the school where students from different countries come together. A private school where children have the opportunity to earn a proper education. A school where the only way to get accepted is either by money or intelligence, a.k.a. a scholarship. Feliciano has neither, unless you count art as intelligence. The only reason he got accepted into this school is because of Nonno. Our grandfather is the principle of World Academy. The minute Feliciano finished secondary school my brothers and I hopped on a plane and arrived in the U.S. Nonno explained to our father that he wanted his grandsons to have a better education for our future. So now Feliciano and I entering this academy as high school students. Romeo will enter next year once he finishes the eighth grade. Feliciano and Romeo are entering this school because our grandpa, since Nonno is the principle they have the privilege to enter for free. I do too but I'm not some lazy ass who's using Nonno to get in the school! Unlike my brothers I have a brain! Yes I do and therefore my high grades are the second reason why I'm attending this school.

"Okay boys I'm dropping you off here. I have to park behind the school in the parking lot." Nonno said as he stopped the car. Glancing out the glass window I notice that students are staring at us. Why the fuck are these assholes staring!? Don't they have be- Oh! I see now. It's the car. Not many people in America can afford to drive around in this baby!

"Lovino?" I blink and face my grandpa. Fuck, was I smiling?

"Che cosa vuoi?" Instead of waiting for an answer I snatch my backpack from between my feet and push open the car door. I hear another car door open and immediately know who it is. "Fratello wait!"

**-(And Another)-**

I didn't have time to wait. I scan the campus, searching for a map or clue that will lead to the gym. Nonno said that they were passing out our schedules in the gymnasium. Seeing multiple number of people going to the left I follow, hoping that the gym is over there. Once I'm all set and ready then I'll explore the fucking school.

"Students are to receive their class schedules at the gym. Then they are to head to their homerooms!" Oh yeah, you couldn't have mentioned where the gym was at, could you?

"La palestra è proprio qui!" Was that another Italian student? Wouldn't be surprised, teens from different countries are suppose to be here. Okay now to find that gym! Staring up at the buildings I look for a sign and what do you know, there's one! It wasn't hard to find, I mean there's a huge poster that reads 'Pick Up Schedules Here!' on the side of the building.

"Arthur! Hey Arthur, over here!"

"Bruder, bitte hör auf zu schrein. Die Menschen sind starrte."

"Nein, ze' Awesome Me needs to be louder!"

"Like, this year is totally gonna be like, fun!"

God, people here are annoying! I take one step in the gym and my ears go deaf. So many fuckers talking all at once and to make things worse, the voices bounce off the walls which create echoes. Plus the lines to get our schedules are long as hell! I search the line with the last names that start with 'V' and find it, not too many people waiting. I get in line and look at the people around me. Most of the kids look American but a lot appear from another country. I wonder what classes I got this year, I hope I'm not stuck with a bunch of idiots.

"Son, do you understand English?"

"What?" When the hell did I get to the front of the line?! I should stop spacing out.

"I asked if you understand English."

"Obviously I do, I mean I'm fucking talking to you in English!" Okay, I just cussed at a teacher but who care!

The lady's mouth formed an 'O' and she resembled a fish out of water. "Young man you are not allowed to use that language here. But, since this is the first day of school I am letting this slide!" Ha, this won't be the last time you hear me cuss.

"Whatever.." I grumble, avoiding her eyes. The lady tried to keep her hand from twitching but I noticed it. "Last name?"

"Vargas." Her eyebrows rose up in surprise but those brown eyes stayed focus on the stack of papers. She flipped from one paper to another until she plucked out a green sheet. "Feliciano?"

I glared at her and began to scowl. "No! Lovino dammit!" I shouted which brought attention to me but I didn't care. "My name is Lovino Vargas!"

Instead of arguing with me the lady handed me my schedule, which was under Feliciano's, and I gladly snatched it out of her hands. "Have a wonder school year Mr. Lovino Vargas."

* * *

Just as I expected, all Honor classes. Didn't I mention I was smart? Well lookey here and check out my classes.

**Last Name_Middle Name_ First Name_Sex_Grade_I.D. #_ Homeroom  
**_Vargas... Romano... Lovino... Male. 10th/Sophomore. 4129272. Ms. Rodriguez._**  
**

**Period/Room Number - Subject - Teacher -**

Homeroom/258- _No Subject._ Ms. Rodriguez

Period 1/185- _English Honors II._ Mrs. Schnorr

Period 2/210- _Physical Education_. Mr. Henderson

Period 3/250- _World History Honors I_. Mr. Thicke

Period 4/No Class- _Lunch._ No Teacher

Period 5/178- _Geometry Honors II_. Mr. Castro

Period 6/192- _Chemistry Honors I._ Mrs. Sanchez

Period 7/300- _Music/Orchestra._ Mrs. Howard

Period 8/None-_ Excused Class_

Yeah, I got boring classes this year. Except Orchestra, I love music and I have a knack for a certain instrument.  
Anyways, I guess I should head to my homeroom now. The lines are getting smaller which means everyone is going to class. Tightening the grip on my backpack I head towards the exit.

"Fratello! Have you gotten your classes yet?" Aw fuck! Here we go again...

Feliciano wore his stupid smile as usual and had a dazed look in his eyes. "Yes I have. Now excuse me, I have to go to class."

"Oh, but Lovino where's your I.D.?" Crap, I hope I didn't leave it in the car!

"It's in my backpack. I'll get it out later." Feliciano titled his head to the right and uttered a small 'Ve.' "I have to go Feliciano. Maybe I'll see you at lunch?" My brother's smile grew again and he waved me off while skipping off to the 'V' line.

**-(Random Again)-**

As I headed to room 258 I could hear the kids around me talking in different languages. Most of the talking was in English, which I realized is the mandatory language here.

And then I ended up in front of a gray, wooden door with a plaque that read 'Ms. Rodriguez's Room.' Scowling, I place my hand on the handle and push open the door. Walking inside the class I immediately notice all the pairs of eyes staring at me. Sheesh, it's rude to stare.

"Good morning!"

Dammit, there's only one seat left. Am I _that_ late? Ignoring the teacher, I head to the last row in the back of the classroom and sit in the desk that is the middle seat. Once I got comfortable in my seat (which isn't even that comfortable) I glance around the classroom and see all the kids talking to each other. I'm just sitting here, alone...

"Alright class welcome to another year at World Academy!" All talking in the class ceased and multiple pairs of eyes landed on the teacher. "I'm Ms. Rodriguez, your Homeroom teacher this year and one of the English teachers."

Cristo, this lady is gorgeous! Her brown hair was tied up in a bun and her sparkly blue eyes hid behind square framed glasses. The blouse she wore seemed about ready to pop because of her busty chest. I liked her already. "How about we introduce ourselves?" She said. "Say our name, where we came from, and something we like to do. Fun, right?"

Ah, her voice reminded me of morning, church bells back in Italy. Perfect and sweet.

"How about you?" Her delicate, pale hand extended out to the first desk that was near the entrance.

The boy stood up, clearing his uniform shirt from wrinkled and cleared his throat. "Yes well, 'ello my name is Arthur Kirkland. I am from Great Britain and I enjoy studying about magic."

Magic? Did he say he enjoys learning about magic?! What kind of fucking hobby is that?!

"Thank you Arthur, lovely." Ms. Rodriguez smiled, as Arthur took his seat and picked up some book that was on his desk.

"Did you see his eyebrows?" I heard the kid in front of me whisper to the boy beside him.

"Eyebrows?" Laughed the other, "I though those were caterpillars!"

"I'm Alfred F. Jones and obviously I'm from this great country of America! What I love to do is... Being the hero!"

Seriously? I'm taking a nap, fuck everyone and their introductions.

**-(Sadly No Nap)-**

"Hey wake up." Ngh. Is someone touching me? "Kid wake up." Ugh, someone is touching me!"

Opening my eyes I find everyone staring at me. Everyone! "Che cazzo hai da guardare!?" Great now I'm in a bad mood.

"Um yes, it's your turn dear." Ms. Rodriguez spoke, wonder in her eyes.

My turn?... Oh yeah, the stupid introductions. I don't even bother getting up from my seat and let a sigh escape my lips. "I'm Lovino Vargas and I cam from Italy." The whole class was silent until,

"Is there anything fun you like to do?" The beautiful teacher asked.

"No!" And my turn was up.

How long is this homeroom class going to take? It's just homeroom, a class that should be no longer than 10 minutes! And Ms. Rodriguez just keeps on running her lips that were shiny and glossy. "Just five minutes and then you're off to your next class."

Bout time! This place is killing me! Everyone began to talk to each other again and the noise is giving me a headache.

"¡Hola!" Why can't people talk more quieter? I don't want to hear their annoying conversations. "Hey, did you hear me?"

Turning my head to the left I find the student next to me smiling. Is he smiling at me or something behind me? "Are you talking to me?"

The boy nodded his head, "Si!"

"Okay, what do you want?" The boy froze. It seemed he wasn't prepared for this question.

"Oh um, nothing really. I just wanted to-"

"Yeah well go bother someone else!" I interrupt before he could finish his sentence. I close my eyes for a second and when I open them I find the boy leaning towards the girl on his left. "Hey bastard wait!" Did I just...? Why am I calling that guy back? The guy looked away from the chick and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Yes?" He asked, a smile growing on his face.

Why am I talking to this idiot? "Well... I'm giving you the opportunity to talk, so talk!"

"Ah si, okay! My name is Antonio but my friends call me 'Tonio.'" Antonio's smile never left his face and it made me wanna puke.

"Okay. Uh, where are you from?" I have no idea how to start a conversation.

Antonio's smile faded away and his mouth became a straight line. "Didn't you hear me introduce myself?" He asked. "I said where I was from."

Rubbing my temples I answer Antonio's question. "No I was sleep. I didn't want to hear everyone's stupid life story!"

"But I hear your introduction!" Antonio beamed. I gave him a sour expression which he returned with a smile.

"Oh really?" I growl. This bastard is probably lying to me or something. "Then what's my name?"

His smile suddenly causes my expression to change. "That's easy." He got it. "It's Lovino Vargas."

And that's when the bell _finally_ rang.

* * *

**AN- And it is done! Yay for late start at school for letting me finish this chapter ^o^ So, how'd you guys like this chapter? Notice any characters you know? x)**

**Translations-**

**Va bene, ci vediamo tutti quando torno a casa. - Okay, see you all when I get home. (Italian) **

**Che cosa vuoi? - What do you want? (Italian)**

**La palestra è proprio qui! -The gym is right here! (Italian)**

**Bruder, bitte hör auf zu schrein. Die Menschen sind starrte. - Brother, please stop shouting. People are staring. (German)**

**Nein - No (German) **

**Cristo - Crist (Italian)**

**Che cazzo hai da guardare!? - What the fuck are you looking at?! (Italian) **

**Well yeah, that's it for chapter 2. Hope you liked this one. :) Remember any pairings you wanna see or suggestions, just PM me and I'll fix something. Alright guys, gotta go get ready for school. Review and share this Fanfic to all your friends and families! xD **

**-MuseLover**


End file.
